Can't Sleep or In Denial?
by justbewhelmed
Summary: Artemis can't sleep because she won't acknowledge her feelings about a certain redhead and it's keeping her up. EDITED VERSION OF CAN'T SLEEP
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE NOR THE CHARACTERS I USED IN THIS STORY!  
**

**A/N: I admit i was kinda surprised at how many reviews I got for my original Can't Sleep. So i decided to edit it and make it a little more interesting. I'm thinking of making a sequel, what do you guys think? And in who's perspective?**

Artemis continuously tossed and turned on her bed. Everything was so damn uncomfortable; sleep just wouldn't come to her.

She decided to start thinking about how impossibly boring her U.S. History class was today to help escalate her sleepiness.

Mr. Vander droned on and on about the Louisiana Purchase. Usually she is more attentive in class because getting good grades means being able to stay on the team. However, today was just not her day, so she let her eyes floated around the classroom for something to pique her interest.

Jason Lucas was trying to act like the next Kevin Hart by spitting out mediocre jokes about his baseball teams adventures.

Which surprisingly got a few half-hearted laughs out of his little entourage. I barely contain my eye roll. I seriously need to switch out of this period.

Frankly, I'm surprised he got laughs at all, but some people are just too kind.

I mean, I bet even _**Wally **_could come up with better jokes than that blockhead.

I blinked and frowned at myself.

Why has he suddenly appeared in my thoughts yet again?

It's not like he's anything special! Just your average teenage boy with a head full of red hair that begs for hands -_**my hands- **_to be ran through it.

So what if he had these amazing emerald green eyes that shine really bright when he is excited, happy or angry?

Not that the I notices his eyes or anything like that. Just an observation she picked up after glaring at him after one of their fights.

Zatanna always tells me after I had a fight with Wally, about how Wally and I had this bottled up _**sexual tension.**_

To add salt to the wound, she added that it was going to be released one day, and she was going to be so thankful because she wouldn't have to deal with us once we finally get together!

I scoff out loud and the sound brings me out of my inner thoughts. Wally and I? It's crazy. Highly unlikely. Completely absurd!

Obviously Zatanna has said one too many magic words cause it's affecting her powers. Powers of observation!

As I readjust my position on my bed so I'm able to lie on my stomach; Zatannas words come drifting back.

I groan and immediately think of the day Wally West went out and tossed the stereotype about redheads being pale and skinny out the window.

He and Superboy were in the training room sparring together.

Usually that's a common thing because everybody trains with one another. However today was different.

Why? Because today Wally was completely and utterly _**shirtless.**_

So I had the luxury to see him in all his lean and toned glory at side of the door without having fear of being caught.

Sweat was dripping down his chest as he moved swiftly to block Superboys punches. The sweat itself was actually coating his skin making it shine.

Not to mention the way his muscles were flexing and being so deliciously emphasized. I nearly lick my lips but I catch myself.

I shook my head as I yanked the blankets off my legs and walk inside the kitchen to grab a cold water bottle.

'Cause it's hot.

Her thoughts didn't get her all hot and bothered.

I can almost feel the denial in the air.

It was that thick.

I've been denying the way I feel about Wally for quite some time now.

"Okay" I voiced out loud to myself , " I, Artemis Crock, might have a tiny crush on Wally West".

She blinked and smiled slowly with satisfaction.

It was easier than she thought it would be. She walked back into her room with a bounce in her step.

She sighed and snuggled into the blankets surrounding her and she felt the touches of slumber slowly taking over her.

Yet, one word popped up in her head before she completely fell asleep.

_**Wally**_.

Instantly, her stomach was fluttering with butterflies.

Okay.

Maybe not so little.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is in Wally's POV. **

* * *

Wally groaned as he shifted up from his cozy and warm bed and sat up on his bed smiling wide.

He has no idea what the cause of his happiness this early in the morning but he wasn't going to question anything just yet. His luck might change its course. He

rose from the bed to walk out of his bedroom and as he passed his mirror he glanced at himself and continued walking absentmindedly to his destination.

His steps however faltered when his brain really processed what he saw in the mirror a few seconds ago. He turned and ran back to the mirror and gaped at his

reflection. What did he do last night? And with who- scratch that, _**what**_ he spent his night with.

He looked like some type of creature, that has no mercy on good-looking redheads, mauled him.

He looked like he barely escaped with his life or more importantly his face! What were those things that have seemed to take residence on his face and neck.

There were half-mooned crescent marks on his shoulders and on the skin under his earlobes. His eyes traveled up from his shoulders and closely examined his neck when he felt his eyes widen considerably large. There was a love bite on his neck. A damn love bite.

So the question of what he did last night has been solved. He was with a lady friend! He almost slapped his forehead in annoyance for not realizing it sooner. Although he was oddly relieved that it was the reason for his current state. He wiggled his eyebrows at himself you. Wally West, you stud you.

He sighed with relief. His overactive imagination was creating all this different types of scenarios where a sorceress kidnapped him and she used him for her unspeakable fantasies. He shuddered in fear. He really needs to stop watching those absolutely _**ridiculous **_horror movies Dick insists to watch almost every nighthe stays over at the Cave.

Not that being kidnapped by a sorceress is necessarily a bad thing. Like Circe she's not too bad of a person once you look behind the fact she- no she's pretty crazy. He growled in irritation as he struggled to get back on his first train of thoughts.

He shakes his head and realizes what he needs to do right now is to take a nice long hot shower so he can just _**relax. **_His long legs led him to the bathroom, which was down the hallway fromhis room, as he extended his arms to twist the knob around; it suddenly opened itself. Maybe he was wrong about magic after all. His brows furrowed in confusion.

However, before he had anytime to react, the door to the bathroom swung open. Steam surrounded the air and he squinted his eyes to locate the identity of theintruder. He regrets his curiousity because what his eyes found almost resulted in his knees almost giving out for the second time today.

My mouth opened and then closed continuously for what seemed like hours.

"Are you going to just stand there and look like a fish out of water or let me pass through so I can change my clothes?" said a voice he knew all too well.

"Artemis?" I choked out.

I stared at the blond archer disbelievingly as if she was an illusion that appeared with the steam. Artemis was in my house in nothing but… a towel.

If Artemis was ever in **_his_ **house _**willingly**_ with a lack of clothes then there must be magic involved. Yet, he was content with that. As long as he doesn't have an arrow pointed to his chest, he's at ease with her in only a towel. She can stay like that all day. God knows he won't be thinking about arguing with her.

Just before he went to grab the girl who was a constant in his thoughts to show her what he _**really** _wanted to do, a loud voice interrupted him. Unfortunately bringing him back to reality.

"Mr. West!"

His head snapped up and his bleary eyes suddenly turned wide with awareness as he examined his surroundings. Great. He was in English class and he was daydreaming_ **again.** _

" Mr. West" Mr. Foster asked snidely, "Have you been paying attention at all for the past 45 minutes?"

I easily repeat what the old man was trying to imprint in the other students and he did it even better.

Mr. Foster glared at him suspiciously as his eyes darted around Wally's desk to catch him if he was cheating. However, he gave up his search to out Wally and resumed with the lesson.

He grabbed his hair as he leaned back on his chair and silently groaned.

She was back in his thoughts again and ruining his education at the same time! Artemis Crock was just an annoying pest that constantly demands being given attention. Who cares that she looks better in just a towel than any other of her clothes? He scoffed silently.

_**He **_sure as heck doesn't.

Images of her in that towel and just images of her in general were flipping through his mind like a photo album.

He ran a hand down his face and looked up at the ceiling.

He cares.

He cares a whole lot more than he's willing to admit.


End file.
